


Life After Happily Ever After

by Storyteller362



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Making Out, Training, gabe and mateo being friends, mentions of carla - Freeform, minor Carteo, royal lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: After Elena and Gabe are married Gabe finds himself thrusted into lessons to be a king with Esteban and his friends. When Elena steps in for a night it becomes pretty sweet... and heated. Oneshot! Edited version from fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Kudos: 1





	Life After Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I"m unpacking a bit here: Let's start with the fact that this subject interests me, I'm always curious to know how life works after happily ever after for the none royal and royal couples. I was going to do this with Belle and Aladdin, but never got to it. Oh well. Some ideas were taken from real life "princess" schools, royal educations from across Europe, and even from an article or two that Kate Middleton had to learn before marrying William (and she's just a consort!).There is a whole bunch of classes and politics when being married into the royal family. It's super interesting.
> 
> This story has been edited and re-posted from fanfiction.net. Enjoy!

"Gen- king- Gabr- Gabe?" stuttered Euan Higgins as Gabe turned from Elena, Luisa, Carla, and Naomi. Isabel was at school for the day and due back around three this afternoon. All of them were gathered in the seamstress's room as they were picking out cloth for the baby's clothes. Elena Castillo-Flores and Gabriel Nunez were expecting a child not long after getting married. Gabe didn't really need to be there but he stayed with Elena all the same.

"Yes Higgins?" he asked looking at the blue and turned his attention back to the girls.

Next to him Elena shook her head at some of the color swatches. "No green and yellow just reminds me of morning sickness. I don't need that right now." At this Naomi smirked and the other girls laughed along with Elena. At least she wasn't freaking out for whatever reason, not that she had before but pregnancy can be a bit unpredictable.

"Hey, what about this? It's neutral for a boy or a girl." It was a bright and cheery blue but still had that calming effect. He wore blue often too so they could be match-y in some way.

Plus, he liked the way that Elena's eyes light up. "That's perfect, can we get this in cotton?" she asked the head seamstress who just nodded along happily as her assistant wrote it down. He was glad to helpful in some way. "And white or maybe navy can be the embroidery thread color."

"Maybe the navy since white is in Isabel's dress?" he guessed as Elena squeezed his arm getting excited to be making the baby clothes and decorate the room.

"That's perfect!"

"Duke Esteban wants to talk to you," finally blurted out Euan as Gabe reluctantly stepped away from his wife. He kissed her cheek as Luisa awed at the sweet moment. Carla raised an eyebrow and Naomi just giggled a little as he waved bye to them.

Euan didn't say anything and he figured that Esteban would just tell him what he would be doing. It had been nearly three weeks since the wedding and everything was moving fast. Especially since there was a baby due. Since everything was moving fast and Gabe was thankful that he was adaptable.

He found himself being lead to the library as Esteban had dismissed Euan to a chair. Esteban didn't look up from his books as Gabe just sat down next to him. In front of him sat a list that looked pretty much like his own. Except for the last one: Start training Gabriel. Both were just happy that they didn't have to worry about some kind or coronation since he was just a consort and regent while Elena was on bed rest.

"Training?" asked Gabe feeling slightly confused at this when he saw the last one. He thought about what kind of training that he already had. "What kind of training?"

With that Esteban turned to look at him with a grimace on his face and then gave him a what he was sure of was a fake smile. Then he just sighed knowing that he couldn't hide what was to come.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Elena may be the only one to give final approval on everything the country is in her hands. However, you must be prepared to take over if something happens to Elena. She will be bedridden after birth for a while you know," said Esteban sighing heavily. "Isabel will help you of course, however, she does have to focus on her school."

Times like this probably made Esteban wish that there was a grand council still. Both Gabe and Isabel were going to be in charge while she was on bed rest with Gabe as acting regent. Isabel not quite ready since she was still in training. Elena wasn't the type to hand out a title without duties attached to it. As long as it didn't hinder her ability to rule. Esteban wanted to prove to the people of Avalor and people like Dona that Gabriel could handle this position and that he is a good teacher.

Gabe took a breath meeting her cousin straight into the eye ready for whatever was going to be thrown his way. This was for the country and Esteban was just keeping his best interests in mind. At least he could only hope at least. Even a consort had duties and he was going to take over if anything bad happened. 

Then nodding at him, "What do I have to do?" 

Esteban scribbled on a piece of paper before sliding over the paper to him. The checks meaning that he did them.

\- Law  
Politics  
\- Military History  
Royal History  
\- Military Strategies  
\- Military Tactics  
Diplomacy  
Philanthropy  
Trade maneuvers  
Etiquette lessons in: dancing, conversation, interpersonal communication, table manners  
Household management  
World Cultures and history  
Economics

"Esteban what are some of these?" he asked confused. Some of them like trade maneuvers, politics, diplomacy, and world cultures made sense. Some of the others he didn't really know or understand why he had to do it.

"Royal history is going over not only the family line, but establishing who is who in high class society such as duchesses, counts, and other members of the aristocracy. There is a philanthropy lesson because when you're not helping Elena, a cause will be something you'll support in your free time. Etiquette will be over issues to help you blend in better. Armando takes over household management but you'll have to help sign off on things."

He looked at the list stunned to see that he still had a while to go. Keeping his mouth from hanging open he gave the chancellor a sideways glance. 

"Is there anything else?" he asked through a clenched but still relaxed smile. At this Esteban looked mildly impressed that he could put on that face and ask for more. Gabriel just might be good at this job after all.

"Now that you asked, yes. You're also going to have to have meetings with the captain of the royal navy, royal army, royal guard, and coast guard. You will be in charge of all of them especially in the time of a war or needed in battle. Elena will have to make any final decisions but you'll be leading everything as well. 

So, this wasn't too different from his normal job, just other lessons included and his knowledge was still going to be of some use to him. He was going have great influence over any decision making during wars or battles.

"Then find a replacement for the general of the royal guard," said Esteban looking helpless at him. 

Gabe was stepping out of his role and had to pass it on. He shouldn't be telling him this all at once but it was completely necessary. At least he had the law and military courses done. Those were usually the hardest and longest to go over. 

"I hate to tell you this as well, but you have until Elena gives birth to get most of those done."

Elena is supposed to give birth in another five months.

"Esteban-" 

He was about to protest until he realized that he was going to have to suck it up. This was for the country, like Esteban pointed out. This was for Elena and their baby. He was just going to have make time for all of them. At the rate, Gabe would be studying like he had studied in school some of the lessons weren't going to be hard to do at all. Esteban looked at him expectantly waiting for his protests. 

"When do we start?"

Esteban hid a surprised and pleased look at this. If he was ready to learn he was going to teach him and do it well. A bit numb, he picked up the pen for a moment to fiddle with it. At least it wasn't a peasant boy, thought Esteban wearily, knowing just how long their education would last. 

"We're going to have to set you up with the royal dressmaker again just in case and then start after dinner."

"Dressmaker?" he said in a deadpanned way. 

He had already went and got a new clothes made when he got married to Elena. A new everyday outfit adorned with a sash, epaulets, and gold piping and accents against deep purple. then something for royal visitors, and celebrations. In fact he was wearing the new everyday outfit right there and in front of him. Gabe liked it, it was cozy and Elena said he looked sexy.

"Just to make sure everything is fitting well and make anything new just in case. Why dress like a guard when you're going to be king?" pointed out Esteban. "Thinking of the baby you and Elena should get together about discussing a guard for the child. Then a new one for Elena and yourself."

At this Gabe looked up from the paper to Esteban. 

"A guard? I a-" protested Gabe as he heard that then furrowed his brow. "Well at least…" 

He let his voice fade off as he grew pink. He was used to working so well with Elena, he didn't think that someone would be hired to guard him. Every king and queen in the world had one. Even if sometimes the guard in question was plain clothed in the back watching. The only reason why Raul and Lucia didn't have one before they died was because they were caught by surprise and thought they were safe. As soon as they said I do, he was going to be a king. A king consort but someone with a title all the same. The fact that he was going to have to pick between everyone was going to be hard enough.

Esteban pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"A king always needs a guard. Either you can pick or someone else can."

Esteban only sighed in a bit of annoyance. He knew that whoever Elena picked was not going to be easy to train unless it was another prince. It was just long hours and so much to go over. This was the start of getting everything on that list done .Elena was practically glowing in excitement over the baby and Gabe being her regent. He had overheard that auntie Lucia had a hard time getting pregnant and Elena might have the same problems. So, her having a child would be a grand event and might happen only once. Everything was working out so well for her. He was going to put a smile on his face and work through it.

"You know everything is going to change for you right?" said Esteban surprisingly gentle. "This is life after happily ever after. Even your name is going to change. You'll be King Gabriel to everyone." Gabe stared at him as he nodded. It must have been worth it to him. "I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks for the comfort," said Gabe as he watched him seriously. At least he was taking it seriously and not busy fawning over Elena like he was as soon as he heard she was expecting.

"We start after dinner, go find Elena or something," said Esteban as Gabriel raced out of the room to find his cousin. Looking at the books he thought of just about how much life was going to change.

Quietly he stalked off to dinner after finding the beginning of what he wanted in lesson plans. Starting with royal history. Gabriel had knocked out a couple of his other classes in guard training so they were out of the picture. He sat down at the table to see that Naomi was there and serving Elena some strange craving. Gabriel next to her rubbing her back as they whispered in each other's ear about something or another. Then at the end Luisa and Francisco were just talking to each other too. Isabel had a play date with one of her friends.

"Esteban, I want to thank you for helping Gabe with his lessons," said Francisco as he smiled at the elder man.

So now he was being praised as Gabe looked over at him. "Thanks again Esteban." Well that was nice to hear and that he was being appreciated.

"Your very welcome." 

After dinner Esteban went to go make the schedule. Ignoring his thoughts to lighten up the process, after all they had five months, he just tried squeeze everything where it could. An etiquette lesson every day maybe a history lesson or three. His day started every day at 5 a.m. Then again Gabe would stay up late with Elena. He thought about until this schedule came to mind.

"So, what kind of lesson do I get right now?" asked Gabe as he stepped into the library as Esteban lead him to a table with all the politics books they had. Roughly about five stacks around him.

Esteban watched as he sat down and acted as he took notes on the poor boy. Posture was good, walked well, and sat down rather dignified. Well that wasn't something he could pick on until he realized that this was the type of thing that they had to teach to each Euan, Gabriel, and Diego when they all became permanent guards for the family. He praised himself at just well he had done.

"First off let's start with some questions and observations. You look fine and seemingly act the part. Clean shaved, you hold yourself well, and thankfully have good hygiene," he said remembering the way some man the princess of Arendelle was courting. He was okay, but there was that slight smell of deer on him. "What are your public speaking skills like?"

After a few more questions Esteban had Euan keep all his notes for him. He was up to date and knew what he was doing for the most part. At least he didn't have to start from scratch that would have been a nightmare. Gabriel was pretty much ready to go and be prepped in the long run. He hoped that Gabriel wasn't a slow reader and it would take a while anyway.

Then the actual lesson started with books being practically shoved down his throat. Each lesson seemed to have lasted a couple of hours it seemed. Esteban quizzing him in each chapter giving him rundowns on it. And that was just one book out of a stack of them.

"Chancellor aren't you going to have to stay up with me for late night lessons?" asked Gabe.

"Then I will stay up with you. Unless of course you want some time for yourself to learn at your own pace. Or if you want to have someone help you," said Esteban. "Higgins can stay with you even.

About two weeks into the lessons, Gabe was starting to bang his head against the table. The lessons weren't horrible. In fact, many of them interesting and would really help in the long run, at least he hoped. Politics was something that he had a decent grip on, some methods confusing but overall decent. Diplomacy worked wonderfully where he had to learn negotiation and handle policies. This tied with his world cultures, royal history, and trade maneuvers lesson. All of them meant something and would come back to bite him in some way, shape, or form.

Then whenever he finished a certain book or even a whole class worth of lessons Esteban was quick to add more on the topic or extend on another. A week of research to a cause he enjoyed and presented turned into an extra hour of some countries culture that they didn't even trade with, just in case they should secure something. Esteban was surprisingly a good teacher though.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The royal wizard had walked into the room with a smile on his face and eyes wide when he saw Gabe surrounded by piles of books over world cultures. Mateo de Alva looked surprised at this, as he just wanted to see if he needed any help.

"Wow, you have so many lessons," said Mateo as he studied the books. He was okay at school but must have been over whelming. He had fourth months at this point to learn all of this he thought as the stack of books seemed to grow as Mateo looked it at it. "How are they? And how are you going to do it all?" 

"Have you had senora Vergara?" asked Gabe thinking of his high school writing instructor. 

"Yea?" 

"Times her by a 1000." 

Mateo had made the same face he had made when Naomi said that she had kicked him off her quiencera court. His jaw dropped and eyes wide at this. 

“You know I’m here you save you from all of this,” said Mateo. “Let’s go and get snacks. I can tell you what’s going on with me and Carla?” 

“Oh, anything new in that department?” asked Gabe. 

“Well, we’re talking about the future and what we want to happen” he said brightly. “And she showed me this new dress she got.” 

“That you took off of her,” joked Gabe stacking his books and setting them aside. 

“Maybe.”

Mateo had turned a little red and Gabe turned to look at him surprised. Oh, they were more serious then he thought. Part of him wondered what Victor thought of this development. He’d have to check in with Esteban maybe at their next session.

“You sly dog. Alright, let’s sit down and talk about this. Then I can keep you updated on what I’m doing. I’ll bring these flash cards just in case Esteban sees me though. Maybe have a question ready just in case.”

Mateo took the flashcards amused with just how much Gabe was dealing with. The two of them headed out of the library and started toward the kitchen. It was a great place to sit down and talk since they had snacks and a very warm room with the fires raging. Maybe even Luisa would come give some of her witty advice she seemed to possess.

“So Carla?” 

“We’re doing great, we’ve been spending a lot of time together. I’ve been teaching her magic and just having a great time. When do you know when you want to, you know, propose or something?” 

“Wow that’s moving along nicely. Honestly Mateo just go with your gut, put yourself out there,” he said. “When you know you know. Carla isn’t the type to send mixed signals.” 

“Great, thanks,” he said patting his pocket on his robe. “So sooner then I think.” 

“Awesome Mateo. Although when planning the wedding, hold off until at least our baby is at least six months old. You don’t want the novelty of a baby mixed in with a wedding. Plus if you hold off long enough the kid would be a flower girl or ring bearer.”

“Good point. So, you and Isabel will oversee Avalor while Elena's on bed rest? It's not too late to leave, is it?" asked Mateo jokingly. 

They would both be good at it and Elena making sure nothing horrible was passed is always a good thing. It wasn't like Gabe and Isabel could still pass laws or anything. Elena was still going to be the sole ruler with all the power, they were just there to give input and do stuff when Elena couldn't, like her pregnancy bed rest. It wasn't like Gabe had free time to do whatever. 

"Haha very funny." 

"I mean I can sneak off and leave as night falls." Now he was joking for sure as Gabe rolled eyes. “You won’t hear me or Carla.” 

"Oh, you're going to be our royal wizard for the rest of your life," said Gabe as they bumped shoulders together. "You're one of the greatest." Gabe picked up a cookie and frowned reading another flashcard.

"Thanks Gabe," he said as he admired that Gabe had all this confidence for him and liked the praise. "I feel really passionate about being a wizard. I'm kind of glad I'm not you right now though. I'd hate to do all of that studying instead of practicing magic. Ruling I don't think would be my thing." 

Gabe snorted as he enjoyed the late-night study session with Mateo. At this Gabe felt impressed at Mateo. This was about a passion that he had for magic and how devoted he was to it. He was truly his abeulo's grandson he thought as he just smiled staring at his paper a little more. In a way, he had to admire him and hoped to have that same passion for his new duties eventually. 

"Hey, want another cookie?" asked Gabe gesturing to the plate as Mateo's stomach seemed to rumble as if on cue. 

After finding some of Luisa's empanadas too both started to snack on the sweet dessert. There was so much already pre-made to help out with Elena's pregnancy cravings and she didn't mind sharing.

"So tomorrow you want me to help with some magical lessons and cram more of that in your head?" 

"You think it'll work?" he asked wondering if that is something that shouldn't be messed with. 

"I'll be fine, not really mind magic if it's a potion to help things sink in better and not really meddling things around. And it's more of a chance for us to hang out." 

"Mateo, we can always find time to hang out," teased Gabe as he finished another one. "Talk guy things I guess." 

Mateo finished another off as he reached for another. Luisa's cooking was to die for he thought as he looked over at his friend. "Well if that's the case I need some advice about Victor. How do you think I should go about talking to him?" 

They had managed to stay up well past ten talking to each other snaking and not worrying about schoolwork.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

Right now, Gabe sat in the library looking at a book over word cultures. Then some paperwork over trade again. Then he heard the footsteps coming over to him that had to be one of the girls. 

"Gabe are you okay?" asked the voice of Elena as he sat up straight. "Were you studying or trying to at least?" There was that amusement in her voice as she kissed his cheek. Her eyes slide over to the books that Esteban had left him with. "Well it's my turn to help you." 

At this he smiled at her before slipping his arm around her waist. "I don't want to stress you out and have you miss sleep nothing should happen to you or the baby." 

Elena giggled as she sat down on the couch as he came over. Elena laid down her head on his lap as she smiled. "I'm fine, everyone is still settling down from dinner." 

She skimmed the book looking for a question that she could ask him. 

"Alright, let's start right now then. How about every right answer you get a kiss?" she said as she grinned at him. At this Gabe seemed to contemplate this with a small grin of his own. 

"Okay," he said as he propped his feet up on the table. 

"Great, what is Andalasia's main export?" she asked diving right in. 

"Cotton, cloth, leather, and wool." 

"Right." 

With this Elena used her arms to prop herself up and kiss him. One right answer, he thought biting his bottom lip. She looked beautiful just lying there reading out of a book. Gabe saw her eye his deep indigo jacket hanging from the back of the chair. His white undershirt clinging to his body. She had bit her bottom lip with a slightly suggestive look on her face.

"Name at least four festivals and when they are celebrated in Enchancia," she said knocking it up a peg. At this he had to think since Enchancia was one of the only other countries that they traded with on that side of the globe. The other being Satu which was located somewhere near Wei-Ling. 

"The Leafsong Festival and the Friendship Festival in the spring, the FlyLight Pageant in summer, and the Harvest Festival in the autumn." 

Elena looked up at him rather impressed as she leaned up again to press her lips against his. It felt so nice, she thought wanting to make it last a bit longer. Better give him an easy question. "Correct, what do we trade with Cordoba?" 

"Cocoa, boniatos, crystals, and iron," he said thinking she had some trick, too easy.

With that Elena leaned up and kissed him her arms going around his neck. Deepening the kiss his tongue slip into her mouth fighting for dominance. Oh, that felt good, he thought as his hands ran down her waist. 

Then she pulled away. "Next question," she teased tugging at his loose top nervously. "What does Brazendell trade with us?" 

Gabe fumbled around for an answer on that one. "Grapes, silk, perfumes, and marble," he said trying to remember. 

That must have been right since she had kissed him again. Gabe loved to kiss her back she felt lucky, rare, and soft to the touch. Then unfortunately she pulled away from him. 

"What is the celebration of a kingdom's founding called?" she asked as they had adjusted to Elena being on top of him. They were going to be just about all over each other at this point. 

"A royal jubilee," he said breathless. Then knowing that his answer was right he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, as Elena kissed just as hungrily back. Her hands sliding up his shirt before pushing him back some. 

"And what is the major holiday celebrated in Cambria?" she asked as he felt himself grow warm. "That we can't visit during." 

"The Midsummer's Day of Light. Which is held in August by the way," he said as the candles in their wicks started to go low. "And the Celebration of Serenity in January." She kissed him again as he relished in it. She felt so nice as they loved kissing. 

"And name at least five things we trade to neighboring countries," asked Elena blinking a bit seductively at him, the top of her gown dropping down past her breast.

"Rubber, iron, gems, pottery, and steel," he said proudly, "And that's not even skimming the surface." 

With this they kissed again as Gabe wanted to deepen it a bit. Wrapping one hand around her waist and the other just under her hair. His body pressed against hers feeling her slightly pregnant belly against his own. Her hands up his shirt before she sighed against his lips.

That feeling in his chest warm and blood boiled just under his skin as he pressed against her. A bit eager Elena kissed back as the book slide onto the floor. They were gasping for breath between each kiss hearts beating fast. A soft moan escaped from her lips. Her fingers knotted in his hair as his grip on her waist tightened. It felt so good as they melted into each other. 

Then they heard footsteps outside of the library that were light. Probably her abuela up and getting some tea to help her sleep. Sitting up they separated in case someone came in. Nobody seemed to come in as they resumed kissing each other. It felt amazing as Elena got the book that had slide onto the wooden floor. 

"Okay, back to studying," she said firmly putting one finger on his lip to keep him quiet. 

"And every right answer gets a kiss," he said as Elena pretending to think about this. "You promised." 

"I don't remember promising anything," she teased as he pretended to look insulted. She didn't actually promise anything but he saw that glint in her eye. Elena wanted to make this fun. Taking the book, she gave her a mock stern look as Gabe carefully kissed her before he started to tickle her. 

At this she only laughed as the feather light touches raced across her body from the crook in her neck to her socked feet.  
"Okay, okay, I promise," she said as she adjusted herself to lean against his shoulder. Making face twist into a contemplative one he thought about that before picking her up. 

"I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but it's after ten by now you know," he said teasing and serious at the same time, she was after all pregnant still yet just barely showing. She shouldn't be up late with him like this. "You should come to lessons more often." 

"I should," she said leaning her head against his chest as he carried her out of the door. Behind them Euan turned out the lights and straightened the books. "You know you're almost done." 

"And I have you to thank." 

Then rounded the corner to their room together as Gabe laid her down gently on her side of the bed before joining her. Together they feel asleep with his arms wrapped around her and her hand around him, ready to catch each other if they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm re-posting this (highly edited version btw) to prove that I'm not dead in this fandom (sorta). I am writing my last Elena fic and will be published on the last day of the year 12/31/20. I'll be posting here and as my last chapter of Back to Back if you read my stories on fanfiction.net.


End file.
